


The Reluctant Art of Letting Go

by Kuroenamel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ashtoreth, Fluff, I believe you're in need of a nanny, Ineffable Idiots, Kissing, Multi, Roleplay, ineffable, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroenamel/pseuds/Kuroenamel
Summary: Nanny Ashtoreth gives a surprise visit to Aziraphale's bookstore.





	The Reluctant Art of Letting Go

"I think it's going quite alright, Crowley," Aziraphale chirped over the phone. He heard a small chuckle come from the other end.

"I believe so too."

There was a slight Scottish accent on the other end, and Aziraphale assumed that Crowley was still working as the Dowlings' nanny.

"I'll be home soon," he said.

"Right," Aziraphale smiled to himself before hanging up the phone. He could almost picture the smug expression on the demon's face as he hung up on the other end.

Soon after, Aziraphale heard the front door of the book shop swing open. He listened for Crowley to call towards where he was in the back room, but the building was silent. Must have been a customer.

"I'll be right with you," Aziraphale called out.

"Thank you," a small, slightly feminine voice responded from the other room. Aziraphale recognized the voice immediately.

"Crowley . . . ?"

"No, dear," the voice responded.

Aziraphale entered the front room, taking in the sight before him. Crowley must not have changed from his dress and makeup, sporting the red bow and curled hair that he commonly took upon himself whilst caring for the young Antichrist-to-be.

"Nanny Ashtoreth, I presume then?" the angel played along.

The demon gave a polite smile. "Yes. You must be Aziraphale."

So Crowley wanted to play a game? The angel was more than willing to play along.

"Indeed I am. Can I help you with anything . . . Ma'am?"

Nanny Ashtoreth gave a visible shift in posture, clearly responding well to the change in pronoun.

"I was just passing by when I saw your book store. I can never pass up a chance at a good book."

Aziraphale chuckled. "I know the feeling. It's such a wonderful opportunity to get to own a book store. Heaven knows how much time I spend reading."

"Yes, I'm sure they do," Nanny Ashtoreth took a step closer, leaving only a slight gap in between the two. She smiled. "It's also always nice to find a good book that a child would enjoy. I work as a nanny, you know, and the young boy loves to be read to. Not so much reading on his own though, I will say."

There was something about the way her face crinkled into the genuine smile that made Aziraphale's heart soar.

"I bet. What's the young boy's name?"

"His name is Warlock," Ashtoreth replied. "He's quite the child."

"I bet," the angel replied. "He seems lucky to have someone like you taking care of him."

Nanny Ashtoreth giggled_._ By God, she _giggled._ "How forward of you, Mr. Aziraphale," she removed her hat from its perch on her head, holding it plainly in front of her. "Tell me, what's your favorite book in your store?"

"That's quite the hard question," Aziraphale wasn't lying. He had read almost every book in his shop, loving most of them. To pick only one seemed like a difficult challenge. "Well, I do know that one of my favorites would be a romance. Which I must say, I don't find myself reading often."

"Oh?" Nanny Ashtoreth prompted.

"It almost reminds me of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet in a way. You see, the two main characters . . . their love is forbidden."

"And why would that be?" the nanny seemed to have an almost dazed look on her face.

"Well, they're an angel and a demon," Aziraphale said. "You could say they're . . . hereditary enemies."

This definitely got the woman's attention.

"And both of them have denied their feelings from the start," he continued. "But there came a point where they couldn't for any longer."

"This sounds very interesting," Nanny Ashtoreth said. "And what is this book called?"

"It's called The Reluctant Art of Letting Go," Aziraphale said. "I highly recommend you give it a read. You wouldn't regret it."

"I believe I shall."

Nanny Ashtoreth placed her hat on Aziraphale's desk, looking up at the angel.

"I always find love stories such as that to be . . . rather painful," she said solemnly. "All of these things that humans . . . even angels and demons, it seems, jump around. And all because of what others think," she moved closer to Aziraphale, a hand lingering near his arm. "No one should sacrifice their passions and morals just because of what outsiders would think of them."

"I-I couldn't agree more," Aziraphale breathed.

"And it can be so nice to let go sometimes. Don't you agree, angel?"

Aziraphale snapped out of his daze at the nickname, though her voice never wavered.

"I do," he grinned.

Nanny Ashtoreth placed a hand finally on the angel's arm, stroking lightly along the silky cloth.

"Not caring about what anyone else thought. Just letting go . . . completely," she droned on. Aziraphale felt himself leaning forward into her touch, giving into her temptations.

Ashtoreth's glasses slid down, almost as if by an invisible force. Her yellow eyes tore into the angel's, giving him a knowing look. Aziraphale returned it.

She leaned in, placing a soft kiss on the man's lips. Aziraphale tore into the kiss, returning it with fervor.

They pulled away, staring deep into each other's eyes.

"Let go with me, Angel."

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, I wonder who wrote this book in question.


End file.
